Seven Little Somethings
by walkthatwalk
Summary: Seven little drabbles with Sam & Cat. Written for the challenge over at sam and cat at Live Journal. All drabbles had to be between 100 and 300 words.


**Title: **Seven Little Somethings

**Rating:** Varies, but most, if not all, will be general.

**Pairings (if any): **Some are general and some have a Sam/Cat pairing.

**Summary: **Seven little drabbles with Sam & Cat. Written for the challenge over at sam_and_cat at Live Journal. All drabbles had to be between 100 and 300 words.

* * *

**Stickers – 103 words **

Cat _loved_ stickers. Especially purple, shiny, glittery ones. Whenever she would get a new one, she couldn't help but be over-excited about it.

"Hehe, look Sam! I got a new sticker!" she laughed, obnoxiously waving it in Sam's face.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Sam replied, taking a better look at the sticker. It was a shiny one with a picture of a purple giraffe on it. "Neat. This makes how many of purple giraffes?"

Cat started to count on her fingers before giving up. "A lot." Cat skipped off to put it in her collection leaving Sam to continue watching her TV show.

* * *

**Board Games – 135 words**

Ever since Sam and Cat started to baby sit eight year old Raymond, the girls have played an insane number of board games. Ray was a great kid, but the problem was that all he wanted to do was play board games! Monopoly, Life, Sorry; you name it and the kid wanted to play it.

Cat was into playing those games for hours on end, but Sam? Not so much.

"Let's play again!" Raymond yelled. Cat giggled and set the game up again while Sam just groaned and hit her head against the coffee table.

Next time Sam would be sure to check what the kid was into before agreeing to babysit him for three hours every Sunday. She swore she would never get stuck playing three hours of board games every Saturday. N_ever again._

* * *

**Post- It Notes – 129 words**

Sam had a habit of leaving her pad of post-it notes out. And Cat being Cat, had a habit of taking them and sticking them on everything she could find.

"Hehe, Sam look! I'm a yellow post-it monster!" Cat walked around the kitchen with Sam's post- it notes all over her arms, legs, and stomach.

"Cat! What have I told you about that?!" Sam exclaimed.

"That post-it's are not for putting on random things," Cat said sadly. "But I can't help it! They're just so fun to play with!" Cat giggled and stuck one on Sam's nose.

"Hehe, look Sam! You have a yellow nose!"

"Cat" Sam groaned.

"But you look funny!"

"Cat…" Sam said again.

"Fine," she groaned. She took the post-it off of Sam and walked away.

* * *

**Makeup – 128 words**

Sam thought Cat looked beautiful with make-up on. But she thought Cat looked even more beautiful with her make-up off, especially on Saturday mornings when she just woke up.

"Why are you staring at me Sam?" Cat asked one Saturday morning while they watched cartoons together.

"No reason," she replied.

The next week while watching cartoons Cat once again had no make-up on while they watched TV.

"Sam, you're staring at me again."

"Sorry," Sam looked away with a blush.

"Sam?" Cat asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You're beautiful. I can't help it," Sam shyly smiled.

Cat got a huge grin on her face. "Thanks Sam! You're beautiful too!" Cat threw her arms around her and this time Sam had no problem with it.

* * *

**Blanket Fort – 146 words**

When Cat first asked Sam out on a date, Sam agreed but had no idea what Cat would be planning. Sam thought of a few things, but she certainty wasn't expecting _this_.

Sam had gone to the supermarket to pick up a few things, and when she got back, there were blankets all over the living room, making a large blanket fort.

Cat came crawling out of one of the openings, with her purple giraffe in hand. "Ta da! Do you like it, Sam? Now we can have our date in a fort!" Cat giggled and grabbed Sam's hand, dragging her inside the fort, leaving the groceries at the entrance of their apartment.

By the end of the night, Sam had to admit that this wasn't that bad of a first date. After watching a horror movie on Sam's laptop, Cat fell asleep in Sam's arms.

* * *

**Popsicles – 119 words**

"Sam, it's so hot!" Cat complained. It was mid-July, and the Los Angeles temperature has reached over 100 degrees. And it didn't help that the air conditioning in the apartment was out, either.

"I know!" Sam groaned. She currently had her head stuck inside of the freezer trying to cool off.

"Let me have a turn!" Cat tugged on Sam's shoulder, pulling her out of the freezer. "Hey look! Popsicles!"

"What?"

"Popsicles!" Cat reached her hand in the freezer, loving the cool air, and pulled out a box of rainbow colored popsicles. "Yay for popsicles!"

Sam and Cat each took one and stuck them in their mouths, instantly relieved at the cold object. "Yeah, yay for popsicles," Sam replied.

* * *

**Panties – 114 words**

Sam snuck into Cat's room as quiet as she could while Cat was sleeping. Quickly looking to make sure that she was still asleep, she took a deep breath and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer… the _panty_ drawer.

The drawer creaked open, and Sam bit her lip and looked over at Cat's bed to see if she had woken up. She had stirred a bit, but she hadn't woken. So far, so good. Sam knew that Cat was a light sleeper so she had to make sure to be as quiet and quick as possible.

Sam opened the drawer the rest of the way and stuck her hand in. She grabbed a few, shut the drawer and stated to walk to the door.

"What are you doing with my panties, Sam?" Cat asked as she turned her bed light on.

_Crap_.

* * *

**What did you guys think? If you have a LJ, please join the sam_and_cat community! We would love to have more members! :3**


End file.
